


A altas horas de la noche.

by Tenti



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: COB, F/M, city of bones - Freeform, clace, tmi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenti/pseuds/Tenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo Jace, Alec e Isabelle lograron quitarle la ropa a Clary en su primera noche en la enfermería del Instituto, cuando toda ella se encontraba impregnada de veneno de demonio y por ende, inconsciente; y el que Jace tuviese que quemar la ropa. "¿Dónde está tu sentido de la decencia? —Preguntó indignado Alec."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A altas horas de la noche.

Alec levantó la vista. Estaba seguro que había escuchado un violento portazo, quizás tan sólo unos cuantos metros de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Cualquier otra noche, hubiese supuesto que se trataba de Iglesia y no le hubiese dado más vueltas al asunto. Pero no cuando aquella misma tarde Jace había llevado a una extraña al Instituto, no cuando la 'mundana' (bueno, se suponía que era mundana, pero tenía una marca y aun así no había perecido en el acto), estaba supuestamente recuperándose en la enfermería.

Especialmente cuando la enfermería se encontraba a la misma distancia de la cual se había escuchado el portazo.

Se levantó pesadamente, cogiendo sus armas del escritorio y guardándolas entre su ropa. Asomó la cabeza fuera de la sala para lograr tener una vista del pasillo. No había nada que llamase la atención. Suspiró, mientras se decidía por salir a investigar él mismo. Era tarde, pasada la media noche, y por lo general su familia solía dormir o pasar el tiempo en sus respectivas habitaciones luego de la cena. Además, las habitaciones estaban unos cuantos pisos arriba de la enfermería, y le parecía ridículo pedirles ayuda con tal poca cosa como una puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta quedar fuera de la sala de enfermos. Casi siempre aquel lugar estaba vacío, pues los subterráneos no podían entrar y los cazadores de sombras que pasaban por el Instituto eran puramente familiares suyos. De vez en cuando, cuando alguien era herido en batalla, pasaba un par de días acostado en una camilla, pero nada memorable. Sin embargo, en aquellas raras ocasiones, las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes solían estar toda la noche encendidas, iluminando los rostros preocupados de quien se quedase junto al herido. Sólo dos personas preferían tener las luces apagadas: Jace, y su madre.

Y esta vez todo era tan oscuro como el sótano bajo el Instituto.

Escuchó un ruido amortiguado desde dentro, y podía jurar que se trataba de una voz. Una idea fugaz saltó a su mente: no había visto a la mundana. Sólo había escuchado que Jace le había dejado con Hodge porque tenía el veneno del demonio -que ella misma había matado- invadiendo su cuerpo. Ni él ni Isabelle tenían ninguna idea sobre en qué condición venía la chica, más que una antigua alfombra había terminado teñida en carmesí.

Nadie más que Jace, -quien por cierto ni siquiera había bajado a contarles nada-, sabía quién era la mundana. O si en realidad era una mundana. Porque siendo subterránea no hubiese podido entrar y si era de los mundanos, hubiese muerto con la runa que el rubio le había plantado para salvarle la vida. También consideró la idea de una espía, pero se necesitaba más que una niña jugando a ser peligrosa para engañar a Hodge. Frunció el ceño.

Quizás sí que debía de haber llamado a Isabelle antes de acercarse tanto.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si la -mundana, espía, subterránea, bruja o lo que sea- estaba allí haciendo de las suyas, bien podía él sorprenderla por la espalda y terminar con el problema de raíz. Alargó su mano para coger un cuchillo de su cinturón, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba. Respiró hondamente unas cuantas veces antes de darle una fuerte patada a la amplia puerta de la enfermería, que se abrió con un chirrido. Alec se plantó frente a la oscuridad, con la cabeza en alto y los sentidos agudizados para matar cualquier cosa que le pareciese sospechosa.

Nada pasó.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó con voz firme, al tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de iluminación. Reparó que al fondo de la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas dejando que la luz de la luna se filtrase por el amplio ventanal.

Una vez más, nadie le respondió, así que con pasos sigilosos y lentos caminó unos cuantos metros en la enfermería. Si había algo cerca de la ventana, pues entonces iría hasta la ventana. Sus ojos encontraron una sombra que intentaba pasar desapercibida. Y, por lo que podía ver de su postura, no traía nada con lo qué atacarle, más se negaba a responderle.

Levantó su arma en el aire, dispuesto a atizarle en lo que parecía la cabeza de la sombra, cuando ésta última se lanzó al suelo con brusquedad y lo confundió por unos segundos.

—Rayos, pensé que esto debía de ser más simple. —Se quejó la sombra, desconcertando a Alec con su familiar voz.

Alexander parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

Se acercó a la figura, asegurándose que siguiese allí a cada pequeño paso. La luz de la luna se filtraba con más intensidad mientras más se acercaba a quien ya sospechaba, era el dueño de la voz, y en cuanto la espectral luz chocó con los cabellos del intruso, éstos brillaron como oro opaco. Entrecerró los ojos, asegurándose que la ridícula situación o la falta de luz no le estuviesen mintiendo.

— ¿…Jace? —Inquirió, con un deje de indignación. — ¿Qué carajo se supone que haces aquí?

La sombra le miró fijamente, logrando que sólo sus ojos y cabellos relucieran en la oscuridad. Incluso con la poca luz, Alec reconoció que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Vas a dejar de apuntarme con eso y me darás una mano o irás a chivarte con Isabelle? —Le dijo Jace en un susurro, mientras apuntaba con su barbilla a las manos del moreno.

Éste último le siguió la dirección de los ojos, intrigado. Descubrió que aún tenía sus armas firmemente apuntadas hacia el hastiado rostro de su mejor amigo. Sorprendido, bajó ambas manos, volviendo a guardar cuidadosamente el armamento en su cinturón. Miró al rubio, expectante, pero él mantenía la expresión de confusión en su rostro, lo cual era muy inusual en Jace, y cada pocos segundos bajaba la vista hasta sus manos.

O lo que Alec creyó que eran sus manos, en un principio, porque mientras más lograba adecuarse a la penumbra, más cosas descubría alrededor de lo que antes había sido la sombra misteriosa. Una camilla se encontraba frente a Jace, separando a los dos chicos. Y, lo que en realidad tomaban las manos de su mejor amigo eran nada más y nada menos que las muñecas de una mundana que, supuso, era quien había entrado aquella tarde llenando el piso con su sangre y que, vagamente, a Alexander le parecía familiar.

— ¿No es esta la mundana que casi hace que te maten el otro día? —Señaló, levantando la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado. —La que nos siguió cuando matamos a un demonio en aquel pub.

El rubio levantó la vista para mirar contrariadamente a Alec.

—Sí, lo es. —Le respondió secamente.

El otro muchacho arrugó la nariz.

—Disculpa mi insistencia pero, Jace, ¿qué hace ella aquí? —Soltó sarcásticamente.

Su mejor amigo dejó salir un suspiro de hastío. Soltó a la extraña pelirroja que se encontraba en la camilla y se estiró para coger un montón de sábanas que se encontraban cerca de los pies de la chica.

— ¿Es que Hodge no os lo ha contado? —Murmuró con extrañeza. —Pensé que cuando alguien de fuera entraba al Instituto, todos debían saberlo para no intentar cortarle la cabeza. —Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. —Tal y como tú has querido hacer.

—Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. —Rodó los ojos Lightwood. 

—Estaba herida. —Confesó. —Tenía el deber de intentar al menos salvarle. —Dijo con dureza.

Entonces volvió a juguetear con las sábanas que tenía en las manos, al tiempo que Alec se decidió por abrir unas cuantas cortinas más, dejando la enfermería con bastante iluminación como para distinguir algo más que vagas sombras por todas partes. Se giró hacia el chico, aún intrigado por el motivo que lo tenía allí junto a la extraña que seguía entrometiéndose en su vida, y con el considerable aumento de luz en la habitación, logró reconocer que las "sábanas" que Jace llevaba eran en realidad algunas camisetas y pantalones de buzo del rubio.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pensaba hacer con eso, pero nada salió. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse una respuesta decente. Atravesó el camino hasta la chica con el veneno de demonio, y le escudriñó el rostro. Definitivamente la recordaba más bonita cuando no estaba a punto de morir. Sintió una mirada sobre él y se encontró con que el chico reflejaba una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

— ¿Qué…? —Pronunció, pero fue interrumpido.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Alec. —Le dijo, pero no fue una súplica, sino que lo estaba estableciendo. —Tú vas a ayudarme.

Quiso decirle "ni de broma", pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. En cambio, dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Primero dime qué rayos hacías aquí antes de que llegase.

Jace alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? —Dudó en responderle. Luego lo consideró un poco, negando con la cabeza. —Es precisamente con lo que te pido ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda con qué? —Insistió Alec.

—Tienes que ayudarme a quitarle la ropa. —Apuntó distraídamente con la barbilla a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la camilla.

El moreno se sonrojó violentamente. Agradeció que la luz no fuese suficiente como para delatarlo, pero sus manos cayeron torpemente a cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo. Tartamudeó un par de palabras y luego decidió cerrar la boca.

Jace le miró con una ceja alzada.

—No me vas a decir que ahora te asustan las chicas. —Inquirió, burlón.

Eso sacó a su amigo de su estupor. Frunció el ceño y retomó su postura.

—No seas imbécil. —Musitó, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Se rascó la nuca, complicado. — ¿Y cómo es que no eres capaz de sacárselas tú solo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Es más difícil cuando están casi en coma y tienes que hacerlo todo en silencio, Lightwood. —Se excusó.

—Tienes que estar de broma. —El chico más bajo hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Luego se dio cuenta que nada de eso tenía sentido. Había estado más concentrado en la situación de tener que desvestirle que en las razones de encontrar a su amigo en la mitad de la noche intentando desnudar a una chica mientras ésta estaba en una especie de trance. —Espera. —Dijo, apretando los dientes. —¿Para qué carajo quieres sacarle la ropa? —Alzó una mano.

—¿Cómo que para qué, Alexander? —Jace se apartó el cabello de los ojos con incredulidad. —¿Es que no ves que toda su ropa tiene veneno de demonio? A este paso jamás logrará expulsarlo de su sistema. —Explicó.

Bueno, esto tenía sentido. Y la verdad es que, incluso en la oscuridad, podía sentir el hedor a demonio cerca de la mundana. Tomó una de las prendas que estaban en los pies de la camilla y la examinó.

—¿Planeas ponerle esto?

—¿Tienes alguna otra mejor idea? —Alzó ambas cejas el rubio.

—¿No pensaste en traer ninguna otra prenda de su casa? —Preguntó Alec.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado salvándole la vida, lo siento. —Gruñó sarcásticamente Jace. Con cuidado, alzó la espalda de la chica, que se dejó llevar como un títere dormido. Con ayuda del moreno, lograron quitarle la chaqueta que de inmediato fue a parar al frío suelo.

La depositó de vuelta a la almohada lentamente. Alec frunció el ceño, mientras observaba la concentración con la cual el rubio se preocupada de no hacerle daño a la mundana. Era tan sólo eso, una mundana, y aun así aparecía cada vez más y más en sus vidas.

Jace sonrió levemente cuando uno de los mechones pelirrojos de ella se le enredó unos segundos en el dedo. Claro, en cuanto reparó que no estaba solo, retomó su postura engreída.

—¿Y ahora? —Musitó Alec, imaginándose lo que venía a continuación. De alguna forma, el tener que quitarle la ropa a la inconsciente chica no le atraía especialmente aquella noche, -ni aquella ni ninguna otra, se dijo a sí mismo-, pero la camiseta bajo la chaqueta también se había impregnado de veneno, así que no podían dejársela puesta. Echó un rápido vistazo a las piernas de la pelirroja, pero ni con su buen olfato pudo descifrar si también tendrían que quitarle los pantalones.

Consideró la idea de dejarla con esa ropa. Ya sabía que Jace no lo permitiría, bien tendría que quitarle las prendas él solo si era necesario. Quizás podían llamar a su hermana, o esperar a que la extraña despertase por sí sola, después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo podía eso tomar? Miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente algo que le diese una idea. Su vista se tropezó con unas sábanas -que esta vez, sí estaba seguro eran realmente sábanas-, arrugadas en una camilla unos metros más allá de su lugar. Podían taparle con aquello y si tenían cuidado, no tocar ni mirar nada indebido que luego les causase problemas y líos con…

—¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES? —Gritó Alec, al ver a Jace inclinado sobre la camilla con expresión concentrada mientras deslizaba sus delgados dedos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, dispuesto a quitársela por sobre la cabeza.

El rubio levantó violentamente la cabeza, como un gato siendo pillado al robar un pedazo de carne, y le dedicó una mueca de confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alzó ambas manos en un ademán.

Alec respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmarse. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos unos segundos y luego le bajó nerviosamente la remera a la chica.

—Al tiempo, ¿no es obvio? —Siseó. —No puedes desnudarle así como así, Jace.

Éste último alzó una ceja.

—¿No puedo? —Repitió. —¿Por qué no?

—Joder, ¿es que no hay ningún rastro de moralidad en ti?

—Alec, lamento decirte esto, pero para la gente normal, el que un chico te vea semi-desnuda no se compara a la muerte. —Resolvió Jace con paciencia, volviendo su mirada a la camilla. —¡Intento salvar su vida, no hay tiempo para estas estupideces!

El moreno dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

—¿No podemos esperar a que despierte y se vista ella sola? —Gruñó.

—No despertará en días, Alexander, lo sabes. —Cruzó su mirada con la de su mejor amigo. —Vale, ya puedes darte la vuelta. —Dijo sin expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Que te des la vuelta.

—Te he escuchado la primera vez. —Le respondió el mayor. —La pregunta es, ¿para qué quieres que me dé la vuelta?

Jace alzó ambas cejas.

—No seas pervertido. —Se quejó.

A Alec se le cayó la quijada. ¿ÉL era el pervertido? Él no pensaba quitarle la ropa a una mundana así como así, ni se había escabullido en una oscura habitación para hacerlo. Además, no entendía el porqué de pronto le llamaba pervertido.

—¿Yo soy el pervertido? —Su voz salió más aguda de lo normal. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—¡Sólo estaba siguiendo tu moral! —Se excusó. —¿O no es lógico que prefiera a sólo un chico viéndole en vez de dos?

—Oh, claro, ¿y ese tienes que ser tú? Qué conveniente.

—¡Ajá! —Le apuntó acusadoramente Jace con un dedo. —¡Pervertido! ¡Tú quieres ser quien le cambie la ropa!

—Esto es ridículo. —Lloriqueó Alec, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Jace se cruzó de brazos. La verdad es que no había mucho que hacer, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar al moreno dar un vistazo a Clary. Joder, el tema le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera le emocionaba la idea de tener que hacer aquella tarea a espaldas de la chica. Volvió a mirar su profundamente dormido rostro y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Comenzaba a dudar si podría hacerlo. No parecía correcto, y no tenía idea de porqué se sentía así. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, y jugueteó con uno de los mechones pelirrojos de Clary antes de mirar fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Entonces, tienes una mejor idea? —Miró por sobre el hombro de la tenuemente iluminada figura de su amigo. —¿Quizás cubrirle con una sábana e intentar cambiarle ropa a tientas? —Bromeó.

El chico Lightwood intentó entrar más en las sombras para que la luz de la luna no delatase lo rosado que había quedado su rostro.

—Claro que no. —Murmuró, no muy convencido.

Jace lo notó. Alzó ambas cejas, en una expresión de incredulidad.

—No me digas que eso planeabas. —Lanzó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no. —Repitió Alec mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido. —Eres un niñato.

—Al menos yo no le tengo miedo al cuerpo de las chicas. —Replicó el rubio.

—No seas imbécil, por supuesto que no les temo. —Alzó la voz.

—¿Y por qué te ves tan reacio a cooperar? —Inquirió Jace.

—Pues porque es lo decente que hacer, joder. Es más, resulta morbosa tu insistencia en ayudar. —Le picó Alexander con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estupideces. —Le devolvió una sonrisa amplia Jace. —De hombres como tú, que no tienen el coraje para ayudar a una damisela en peligro.

Ambos rieron recatadamente.

—Yo no le llamaría damisela tan pronto, no sabemos siquiera si es mundana o subterránea. —"-O cazadora de sombras-, quiso decir, porque por alguna razón la runa grabada en el cuerpo de la chica le hacía dudar. —Por lo que sabes, podría ser una…-

Se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería, ya olvidada hace mucho, abriéndose con fuerza. Ambos chicos se giraron hacia el intruso, armas en mano, pero no lograron a atacar antes de escuchar un murmullo enfadado al verlos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Chilló la voz de Isabelle, dando grandes zancadas dentro de la habitación para llegar hasta donde ellos -y la dormida Clary-, se encontraban.

Se miraron con idénticas expresiones de terror. Al parecer, habían estado levantando la voz más de lo que se habían dado cuenta. Alec le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —Preguntó, curioso.

—Fui a buscarte a tu habitación. No te encontré, así que supuse que te habrías quedado dormido en la salita como de costumbre. —Explicó, disminuyendo su ira poco a poco. —Luego escuché vuestras risas por la puerta abierta de la enfermería, y vine a investigar.

—Siempre tan chismosa. —Sonrió de lado Jace.

—Ya, buen trabajo pasando desapercibido, niño bonito, dejar la puerta abierta y gritar a los cuatro vientos. No son de tus mejores trucos. —Respondió, mordaz.

El más alto de los tres se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¿Para qué me buscabas, en todo caso? —Reparó Alec, haciendo que Isabelle se posicionase directamente frente al ventanal.

—Mamá envió una carta, pensé que querrías verla y to-

Se detuvo en seco, al encontrar algo que había atraído su atención. Miró con curiosidad a la dormida o casi inconsciente Clary y luego, casi atraída por el hedor, pateó la chaqueta de la chica que apestaba a veneno lejos de ellos cuatro.

Miró alternativamente a su hermanos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Repitió, ésta vez más enfadada que la anterior, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

—La mundana está bañada en veneno de demonio, intentamos cambiarle la ropa. —Explicó Alec, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

—Y ponerle esto. —Señaló Jace a sus camisetas y pantalones.

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, dando a entender que comprendía la situación. Cuando los dos chicos se quedaron callados de golpe, ella levantó la mirada expectante por más información, sin embargo, ninguno tenía nada que decir.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió ella. Jace negó con la cabeza. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Vuestro gran plan?

—Yo no lo llamaría plan, más bien improvisar un rescate. —Su hermano hizo una mueca.

—Y lo iba a hacer solo, si Alec no me hubiese descubierto. —Confesó Jace.

Izzy abrió ligeramente la boca y luego la cerró con fuerza. A Alec le recorrió un escalofrío. Era la réplica exacta de uno de los gestos de su madre, cuando intentaba conservar la calma ante alguna trastada de uno de los tres.

—¿Y pensaban hacerlo ustedes solos? —Les riñó. —¿Desvestir a la mundana así como así?

Alexander sonrió socarronamente a su mejor amigo y éste rodó los ojos.

—Por millonésima vez, ¿alguien tiene alguna mejor idea? —Pidió Jace.

Y, por primera vez en la noche, sí había una idea.

—Claro que hay una mejor idea, cabeza hueca. —Gruñó Isabelle, dándole a ambos un golpe en la nuca. —Ustedes van a sacar su trasero de la enfermería mientras yo le cambiaré la ropa.

Ambos chicos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Izzy parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confundida.

—¿Por qué las caras de alivio? —Preguntó, suspicaz. Le levantó la camiseta a Clary levemente, y luego alzó la vista hasta sus acompañantes. —No es un pulpo asesino, ¿cierto?

Jace soltó una risita. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que había pasado la última vez que el chico le había asegurado a Isabelle que algo no era un pulpo asesino y de seguro no querían repetirlo.

—Es sólo que… no queremos hacerlo. —Murmuró Alec, con una mueca.

—Increíblemente, desnudar a alguien es más incómodo cuando la pelirroja está dormida y esto parece una violación. —Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

—Ya, no me la creo. ¿Desde cuándo tanta decencia, Jace?—Sonrió socarronamente la chica, pero de inmediato volvió a su tarea. —¿De verdad pensaban ponerle estos trapos? —Inquirió, levantando una camiseta verde de Jace.

—¿Trapos? —Se quejó indignado el dueño.

—No tenemos nada más, sabes. —Se excusó su hermano.

Isabelle dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Vale, ustedes dos esperen aquí y yo iré por algún pijama que me sobre.

—El cual deberías estar usando, durmiendo en tu cama. —Señaló Alec. En cuanto recibió dos miradas llenas de irritación, susurró: —Bueno, mira la hora, es pasada la media noche.

—Y tú también estás despierto, genio.

—Yo soy el mayor. —Se dio aires el moreno.

—Como sea. —Rodó los ojos la chica de largos cabellos negros, al tiempo que cruzaba la enfermería en busca de ropa para Clary.

Alec se dio la vuelta. Al principio, casi oculto por la penumbra que no alcanzaba a cubrir la luz de la luna, no pudo ver a Jace. Frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza, encontrándolo en cuclillas junto a la cama de la mundana.

—¿Jace? —Exclamó, acercándose para obtener una mejor vista de lo que hacía.

El rubio alzó la cabeza, logrando que los cabellos volviesen a caerle despreocupadamente sobre los dorados ojos. Sus manos se movían rápidamente en el suelo, colgando algo que parecían ser unas llaves sobre los cordones de las zapatillas de la "mundana".

—¿Todo bien? —Dijo éste, alzando ambas cejas mientras se levantaba.

Pero Alec no tuvo tiempo de responder. Con la cara rosada de tanto correr, Isabelle entraba violentamente en la habitación. En sus manos llevaba un camisón blanco y unos shorts del mismo color.

—Muy bien, fuera los dos. —Anunció con una sonrisa en cuanto estuvo frente a la camilla.

El moreno dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, antes de notar que Jace no le seguía. Lo miró, expectante, pero el chico sólo se limitaba a mirar a la pelirroja con la mano en la barbilla.

—Tienes que darme su ropa. —Alzó la vista hasta Izzy.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella, confundida.

Alec también le miró intrigado.

—Hay que quemarla, ¿o no? —Explicó. —No sirve de nada llena de veneno de demonio.

—Oh. —Asintió Isabelle, entendiendo la situación. Miró alternadamente a Jace y Alec.

—Esperad afuera, yo les entregaré la ropa.

El rubio estiró la mano hacia uno de los mechones rebeldes de Clary y lo revolvió en su dedo con diversión. El moreno se cruzó de brazos, tensándose. No le gustaba el asunto de la mundana. Si es que era mundana. No le gustaba que Jace estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudarle, tan entretenido con su presencia.

—No seas tan ruda con ella, ¿sí, Izzy? —Bromeó el rubio.

Alec siguió su camino hacia la puerta, y pronto su mejor amigo se le unió con las manos en los bolsillos. Traspasaron la puerta en silencio y el rubio apoyó el hombro en la fría pared. Alec dudó si debía decir lo que pensaba. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos mientras esperaban.

—Vale, dime qué es. —Le incitó Jace, adivinando sus pensamientos.

El chico Lightwood tomó aire, decidiendo que lo mejor era decirlo.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás que la chica allá es inofensiva? —Soltó.

Jace alzó ambas cejas, pero no parecía sorprendido. Si el chico no hubiese sido tan bueno en disfrazar sus sentimientos, Alec podría haber jurado ver un rastro de enfado en su expresión, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Es una mundana. —Dijo secamente.

—Tiene una runa y no ha muerto, ¿qué te dice eso? —Le recordó el moreno.

—Me dice que hice lo correcto. —Siseó Jace.

—Muy bien, como quieras, sólo ten en mente que tú la trajiste al Instituto. —Murmuró Alec.

—Claro que lo sé, Alec, y aceptaré toda la culpa si…- Se vio interrumpido Jace.

—¿Todo bien? —Asomó la cabeza Isabelle, sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsa negra con la ropa de Clary.

Su hermano asintió secamente con la cabeza, rehusándose a mirar a Jace, quien ya había tomado la bolsa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a quemarlas? —Se ofreció el mayor.

—No, estaré bien. —Respondió, dándose la vuelta para mirar por la puerta de la enfermería. Alec soltó un bufido que intentó pasar desapercibido con una tos. Su hermana le miró inquisitivamente, pero Jace parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la extraña, se dijo el chico. —Gracias por ayudarme. —Dijo, recordando su presencia.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que uno de ellos necesitaba ayuda con algo realmente estúpido y terminaban todos en un lío. Sin embargo, esto parecía más que un simple lío. Alec observó a Jace cerrar la puerta con cuidado y luego darles un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de marcharse por el pasillo con la bolsa negra rebotando a su lado.

—Tengo un presentimiento sobre esto. —Se mordió el labio Isabelle.

—¿Bueno o malo? —Le miró fijamente su hermano.

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea. —Murmuró. —Sólo sé que se vienen cambios.

—Esperemos que no. —Frunció el ceño Alec, depositando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Claro, podía decir eso todo lo que quisiera, pero nada le sacaba de la mente la expresión de Jace al cuidar de la mundana. Una mundana tal y como todas las otras, pero ésta recibía su atención especial. Una atención que jamás había usado más que para conseguir algo a cambio, sin embargo en ésta ocasión, con la pelirroja inconsciente, no podría ganar nada. Dejó salir un suspiro, deseando porque fuese sólo su imaginación.

Deseando que Jace no alimentase aquella preocupación por la simple mundana que poco a poco se introducía en su vida y la cambiaba para siempre.


End file.
